The Boo-boo
by PapillonStar
Summary: Nosedive gets a boo-boo!


Hey everyone

Hey everyone! It's Papillon again. This is my second MD fic, so yea. I thought of this the other night while I was trying to fall asleep. Dive's my favorite, too, so that's why he's the star of my fics.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MIGHTY DUCKS!!! Wish I did, BUT I DONT!!!!!!!!!!!Go find someone else to sue.

The Boo-boo

Wildwing stood in front of the net and sighed. He was getting restless. As usual, the Ducks' offense was doing wonderfully tonight, so he wasn't needed. The roar of the crowd signaled that they had scored another goal.

"AND IT'S GOOD!!! This shot was made, once again, by #33, Nosedive! This makes the score 20 to 5…" yelled the announcer.

'Wait to go baby bro' Wing thought to himself. Nosedive had made at least half the goals in tonight's game against the Lincolnton Stars. Wing glanced over to Grin and Tanya. They were also getting a little bored. 'Not as bored as me…' he said to himself.

He watched as the game continued. Down the ice, Duke passed the puck to Nosedive. One of the Stars' players went for it, but ended up tripping one of his teammates. He crashed into Dive, knocking him down. Wing watched as somehow several different players ended up in some sort of dog-pile in the middle of the rink. The ref blew his whistle, and everyone stopped. One-by-one players proceeded to stand up and skate away…all but one…

"And it appears one of the Ducks is not standing up…"the announcer observed.

"Nosedive!" Wildwing yelled. He flew across the ice as other players gathered around his not-moving brother. The other Ducks backed up, but he still had to push past some Stars. "Outta my way…" He pulled his mask up. "Dive!?! Are you ok?!?" 

"My leg…" Nosedive responded. Duke and the ref helped him to sit up. "It…hurts…"

"This doesn't look good," said Tanya, who skated up to the injured Duck. "We should get him to the Infirmary!"

The ref looked confused. Then he remembered hearing about the miniature hospital that was stationed under the rink. He turned back to Dive. "Can you stand?" he asked.

"Don't…even wanna, oh man…try…" Dive said through clenched teeth. Tears started to swell up in his closed eyes.

"It's ok, bro, it's ok…" Wing said, rubbing Dive's back. "Grin! Can you carry him downstairs?"

The giant Duck nodded. They carefully helped Dive to his feet, favoring his right leg. Grin picked him up and Wildwing held Nosedive's lower leg to support it. They slowly skated off the ice.

**********

Dean Johnson pulled on his shirt. His thoughts were on the young Duck that was injured earlier tonight. Dean was the Star who tripped his teammate, and was also the one that landed on the young kid's leg. He shuttered as he remembered the Duck yell out when that happened. The guy he tripped landed on the kid's chest, so Dean prayed that nothing happened to the kid's upper body.

Apparently the Duck injured his leg pretty bad and had to be carried off the ice. He later heard that they had applied ice to the wound, but the other Ducks had to finish the game without him. The Ducks didn't score as much, and the Stars scored more. The final score was 25-14, the Ducks winning. But Dean couldn't forget the kid…

He entered the hallway outside their locker room. He turned and headed over to the Ducks' locker room and knocked on the door. A gray Duck with an eye patch answered. "Can I help you?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I was curious about your teammate, y'know Number 33? Y'see, I'm the one that landed on his leg, and I was hoping I could find him and apologize and hopefully find out how he's doing," Dean said. "Would that be OK?"

Duke looked at him for a moment, his one eyebrow lowered. "Very well…" he said with a sigh. "Come with me, Mr… Ahh…"

"Dean Johnson. Call me Dean," he said, offering his hand.

"Duke L'Orange," Duke replied, shaking it. He turned and walked down the corridor. Dean followed him. Soon they got to an elevator. Dean watched in amazement as he walked down the metallic hallway, passing doors with computer locks. He suddenly felt as if he were in a spaceship. Finally they came to a door. A loud scream came from inside.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!! TANYA THAT HURTS!!!!!!!!!" Dean jumped as the doors swooshed open.

"Is this a good time?" Duke asked, walking inside the room. A dumbfounded Dean followed. He had never seen anything like this before. The room had metal walls and several beds. It looked like a hospital from the future. 

There were three ducks in the room. The goalie was next to the bed that the injured Duck was sitting on. 'Whoa, I knew he was young, but not this young…' Dean thought to himself. The third Duck ('The one Defense player' thought Dean) was working on the kid's leg. They were in battle-gear or something.

Tanya looked up. "Yea, pretty much. We're putting on a cast now."

"Cast?!" Dean squeeked.

"Duke, who's he?" asked Wildwing, pointing to Dean.

"This is Dean Johnson, the guy who made Nosedive fall down go kaboom," Duke said, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "He wanted to see how you were doing, Divey-poo."  
"Divey-poo?" asked Nosedive, confused.

"Anyway…" Tanya started, "his lower leg's, ta um, broken, but I've put the bone back in place. Oh shoot…where'd I put the stuff?" She walked over and started digging through drawers. Dean approached Nosedive.

"Hey man, sorry about earlier. I totally didn't mean to trip Jack, or land on your leg. I'm sooo sorry…" Dean stuttered.

"That's ok, dude. It was just an accident. No hard feelings?" replied Dive. Tanya returned and started to put Dive's leg into a cast.

"Yea," said Dean. "So, are you ok?"

Nosedive cringed. "Well, I'd _be_ ok if Tanya would quit twistin' my foot around!" he yelled at the blonde Duck.

"Yea yea yea…" muttered Tanya, not looking up from her work.

"Pssh, whatever…" Dive said crossing his arms over his chest. Tanya glared up at him, smiled an evil grin, extended her index finger, and tapped the giant bruise on his leg.

"AHHHH!! WOULD YOU NOT _DO_ THAT?!?!?!?!?!?" screamed Dive. "Bro, tell her to quit pickin' on me…" he whined.

"Well, how 'bout you quit pickin' on her?" Wing asked casually. 

"Y'know, if my leg wasn't broken, I'd kick you…" 

"You two are brothers?" asked Dean. 

Both Ducks nodded. "Unfortunately…" they said at the same time. They whirled around and glared at each other. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?!" they both yelled.

"NOSEDIVE!!!" came a sob from the door as Phil came rushing in. He ran to the table and threw his arms around a dumbfounded Nosedive. "NOOOO!!!!!! ARE YOU OK?!?!?!?!?!? "

"Dean, our manager, Phil Pomfeather," said Wildwing.

"Ahh…"

Nosedive patted Phil's back. "Why Phillie! It's so nice to know you care!" Dive said happily. Phil looked up.

"YEA! I had plans for a 'Win A Date With Nosedive' competition! Oh man! But with you like this, we can't do it! THINK OF ALL THE MONEY WE COULD'VE BROUGHT IN!!!" Phil ranted.

"Why Phillie! It's so nice to know you care!" Dive repeated. Phil looked over at Dean. "Who's he?"

"This is Dean, the Star who accidentally landed on Dive's leg," said Wildwing. "He's here to apologize."

Phil's eyes flashed. "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT! THINK OF ALL THAT MONEY! GONE!" he snarled. He charged after Dean.

"Yo Phil!" Duke called. Phil stopped mid-step. "There's some guys outside with a big check. Apparently you won Publisher's Clearing House or somethin'…" Phil turned and ran out the door like a child after the ice cream truck. Dive snickered. "Well, he's gone…" said Duke.

"Sorry 'bout that…" Wing said. 

"That guy's NUTS!" Dean said. "Well, anyway, sorry again man, I hope you're gonna be ok. I should go now. See ya!" Duke led Dean out the door.

Nosedive turned to Tanya. "Now, how soon can I get this thing off? A week?" Dive asked hopefully.

A MONTH AND A HALF LATER

Nosedive sat on his bed with his arms crossed. Comics were strewn around him, and a bag of tacos was at the table next to him. The TV was off, and the room was a mess. Dive was pouting. And bored.

The Ducks were out investigating a reading from the Raptor, and Dive was stuck at home by himself. He wanted to be out fighting Ol' Lizard-Lips with his brother and team, but not with this cast on.

Since Nosedive was bored, he proceeded to read the signatures on his cast. 

Tanya

Mallory

"HA! Now you can't play your stupid little pranks anymore!"

'That's what * she* thinks!' Dive thought to himself, remembering the five rolls of toilet paper he had used to "redecorate" her bedroom a half hour ago.

Duke L'Orange

Grin

"Pain is an illusion, an illusion that really, really hurts."

Phil Pomfeather

"Mighty Ducks Band-Aids! We'll make a fortune!"

Finally Dive got to his favorite signature of them all. He traced his brother's name with his finger. Smiling to himself, he looked down at his shirt. He was still in his pajamas, even though it was one o'clock. He grabbed another taco and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey bro, we're back," Wildwing said walking through the door. "Why haven't you gotten dressed? It's one!" he asked.

"Dunno," Dive said, leaning back on his pillow. "Y'see, that's the beauty of a broken leg. You can lounge around in yer jammies all day long!"

"Or one of your brother's old hockey jersies. Whatever works," Wing said smiling.

"Hey dude, I've used one of your shirts for pj's ever since I was sent to the mines back home!" Dive protested. His eyes saddened. "I missed you…" he said quietly.

"So did I," Wing replied. Nosedive got up and limped over to his brother. "It reminded me of you, and made me sleep a little easier. But it was still hard to do that even." Dive shuddered. "That place was horrible…"

Wing placed a hand on Dive's shoulder. "It's ok, baby bro. We're away from there, and we're together. Everything's gonna be all right now, I promise…" He pulled his brother in for a hug. "You're safe now." Dive smiled.

"NOOOOOOSEDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!!!!!!!" The silence of the Pond was shattered by Mallory's yell of rage.

Nosedive froze. "Not for long…" 


End file.
